Roland Murphy (Real World)
*Sam Conte *Jake Riles *Oscar Ferne |enemy=*Alice Hartley **Ellen O'Donnell |counterpart=Roland Murphy (Alternate World) |magic=No |element= |first= |last= |actor=Jim Russell |voice actor= }} Roland Murphy is a detective who works for the Bremin Police. Biography Disappearance of Andy Lau After Andy Lau disappeared, Roland Murphy was hired by the Bremin Police and became extremely determined to find out what had happened to him. Felix Ferne, Sam Conte and Jake Riles immediately became his prime suspects and posed as a constant obstacle in their tasks. Roland was quickly contacted by Viv Lau, who had also been investigating Andy's disappearance, and helped him make the connection to other people who have disappeared through ley lines, as well as to the possibility of magic. Shortly afterwards, Roland witnessed Oscar Ferne running at extremely high speeds, despite his obvious handicap. He gave chase after the boy, and ended up finding Phoebe Hartley's lookout, which Alice used as a magic store house. Just as he was leaving, he witnessed the talisman exploding. He arrived at the boys' location, and confronted Felix and Oscar about the explosion which he had mistook for fireworks. He proceeded to demand to know where Oscar's wheelchair was, before stating he saw Oscar running earlier. Sam, with the detective so close to discovering the truth, used his elemental power of Air to summon a twister around Roland, allowing everyone to escape. However, Roland was undeterred by this, and remained just as determined to uncover the truth. He payed a visit to Phoebe Hartley's house, just after an enraged Jake caused a massive hole to form in Phoebe's garden which made him incredibly curious. Later, Ellen O'Donnell and Sam lured Roland to a circle where they planned to erase his memory, but he accidentally switched bodies with Sam. Roland rejoined the boys, getting to explore Bremin High School's lair and discovering the truth about magic. Despite his efforts to remain undercover, Sam in Roland's body managed to warn the boys about the body switch. Back in his original form, Roland was fired by the police from antics caused by Sam, and had no choice but to continue to assist the boys. Personality Roland is a detective working for the police, and is very cynical and suspicious, never stopping to chase after any possible leads on his case. He is not above exploiting someone's emotions to accomplish his objective. Trivia *Roland's rank in the police force is "Detective Sergeant". *Roland quotes a famous line by Sherlock Holmes, "when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." *When Sam is in his body and goes through his wallet, Roland's birth year is said to be 1969. Appearances *''Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Interrogation with Cops.png|The boys being interrogated by Roland about the disappearance of Andy Lau. Felix's Locker.png|Roland searches in Felix's locker. Sam as Roland.png|Sam in Roland's body. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Police